Band Soul Mates
by HUGESoratofan
Summary: Yay! I found the fic! And...It's my b-day! Yay!!
1. Moving

Okay in this fic I used Takuya from 04, Henry from 03, and Takato from 03 as Matt's band mates. Hope you don't mind. I don't know the names of Matt's real band mates. And it goes with the fic. I'm new so tell me if I'm making a rookie mistake. But be nice about it. This fic has Sorato, Henrika, Takuya+Zoe, and Takato+Jeri. So if you don't like those couples don't read. This is about Sora moving to Niigata. There, she learns to play guitar and forms a band. She doesn't tell the DD back in Odaiba becuase, well if I tell you now it'll ruin the end. ^^ So then a year latter the Teenage Wolves move to Niigata too. And, well, *sweatdrops* that's it. Sorry. Not much of a summary but give it a chance. PLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE. This is my 2nd fic. I only got 2 reviews on my 1st one. So please R&R.   
  
' means the character's thoughts  
  
* means the character's actions  
  
" means the character's speaking  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon so please don't sue me. The plot's mine though! MINE!**  
  
Now here's the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **Band Soul Mates** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Ken! Can't you run faster?! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm running as fast as I can Davis! We only have 3 blocks 'til we get to the park! And besides, we're 10 minutes early!"  
  
Davis slowed down and looked at his watch.  
  
"Really? Jun was right, my watch is wrong."  
  
**5 Minutes Later At The Park** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey everybody! We're here!" Davis greeted as he and Ken walked up to their friends.  
  
"Wow! They're actually early!"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Yolei?!"  
  
"I'm just saying you're always late for these meetings Davis! You don't have to get all mad!"  
  
"What?! I am not always late for these meetings!!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Stop arguing you two! The important thing is that you're here."  
  
"You're right Kari."  
  
"Yeah. You here that, T.A.?! Kari thinks it's important that I'm here!"  
  
"Don't even start that Davis. It's getting really old."   
  
"My name's T.K." T.K. said annoyed. Davis has been saying T.K.'s name wrong since they first met, and one year after the fight with MaloMyotismon, he still does it.  
  
"Okay Kari. Whatever T- uh T.K." Davis said with a goofy grin.   
  
"Now that that's settled, everyone is here except Matt...and Sora?" Izzy added surprised.  
  
"What?! But Sora's never late for anything! And she's the one who called us over! And Matt always comes to our meetings since Sora would be there!" Mimi was also surprised.  
  
"Well, Matt has a big gig next week, so he couldn't skip it. But Sora? You think something happened to her?" T.K. said worried rather then surprised.  
  
"Relax T.K. There's still 5 minutes left. And Sora can take care of herself. We'll just have to wait." Tai said and everyone agreed.  
  
**10 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Where is she?! Some of us have places to be!"  
  
"Be patient Davis! Besides, I remember you telling me you're free for the rest of the day when you asked me out and I turned you down. And it's Sunday. None of us have anything to do on Sundays....ecxept Matt of course." Kari added remembering the busy rock star's schedule.  
  
"Say what?! First my watch is wrong, now my calendar's wrong too?!"  
  
"Well, it is a year 2000 calendar." Cody pointed out.  
  
"Oh. That explains a lot. I really need to change that thing." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey! Here comes Sora!" Joe said pointing towards Sora who was running as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Sorry *pant* I'm *pant* late *pant* guys *pant*." Sora said as she joined her friends.  
  
"It's okay. Breath Sora, breath." Tai smirked. He hasn't seen Sora so out of breath before. After catching her breath, Sora looked around to make sure everyone was there.  
  
"Where's Matt?"  
  
"He's at band practice. He couldn't skip it since he has a big gig next week." T.K. told Sora.  
  
"Oh." Sora said disappointed.  
  
"OOOO. I didn't know you cared so much about Matt, Sora." Tai teased. Sora didn't respond.   
  
"Sora? Okay, whatever you wanted to talk to us about must be important because you would usually be yelling at me by now." Tai said, concern in his eyes. Which was true. Ever since Sora gave Matt cookies on that one Christmas, Tai would always tease Sora whenever she mentioned Matt's name.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?" Kari said also concerned.  
  
"Well, the reason I was late was because I was..." Sora hesitated "packing."  
  
"You gathered us here to tell us you're taking a vacation?!" Davis said irritated. He was missing the Simpsons marathon because of this meeting.  
  
"Shut up Davis! Sora wouldn't gather us here just to tell us she's going on a vacation! Let her finish before you open your big mouth!"  
  
"Alright Yolei! Sheesh! You don't have to bite my head off! Man you get mad really easily!"  
  
Yolei opened her mouth but before she could say anything Joe spoke up.  
  
"Why don't both of you let Sora finish?" He said more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Thanks Joe, though, I'm gonna miss Yolei and Davis' arguments."  
  
"What do you mean Sora?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well...I-I'm moving."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone but Sora asked in unison.  
  
"You're kidding right? This is some kind of joke right?"  
  
"No Yolei. I really am moving."  
  
"You mean to another street in Odaiba?" Kari asked almost in tears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm moving to 3055 Sakura Street. (An: Okay I made it up. Sorry it's corny, I know.) But it's in Niigata. (AN: Now that I didn't make up. ^_~)"  
  
"NO!! You can't move! I just moved here back from America! We barely spent time together!" Mimi was now in tears. Joe put a comforting arm around her shoulders in attempt to stop Mimi from crying more. Instead, Mimi sobbed harder into Joe's shirt.  
  
"Yeah. And you don't know us new digidestined that well." Cody added.  
  
"You were supposed to take us out to lunch sometime." Davis said.  
  
"And you're like a big sister to the rest of us digidestined." Kari said holding back her tears.  
  
"And what about your mom's flower shop? Your mom wouldn't leave that behind." Joe said trying to comfort Mimi and hold back the tears that tried to escape at (AN: Ack! Did I word that right?) at the same time.  
  
"I know. But my dad got a promotion in Niigata. And my mom's friend agreed to take care of the shop for her. I don't have a choice but to move."  
  
"When?" Izzy said looking at the ground to hide his emotions.  
  
"My parents are getting the car ready right now. We leave in an hour."  
  
"What?! But what about Matt?! You won't get a chance to say bye to him." T.K. said.  
  
"I know. Could you say bye to him for me?"  
  
"Sure." 'Matt will be really sad when I tell him.'  
  
"Hey, lighten up everyone! I can always visit on summer vacation and send letters and e-mails. You guys will write back, right?"  
  
"Of course we will. Right guys?" Tai said trying to make everyone feel better.   
  
Everyone nodded. Mimi stopped crying in Joe's shirt and pulled gently away from Joe. She smiled.  
  
"The only thing we can do in a time like this, since we don't have time for a good bye party like everyone did for me, is to have a great big group hug!"  
  
Everyone smiled and moved in for the hug.  
  
"I'll miss you guys so much." Sora said as they hugged.  
  
"We'll miss you too Sora." Everyone else said in unison.  
  
**One Year Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
_"I turn around...  
I turn around..."  
  
_The audience cheered and applaud as the Teenage Wolves ended their last song of their last concert (AN: Yup. That's it for the Teenage Wolves! That was their last concert. Just kidding! ^^) for the year.  
  
"Thank you for coming to our good bye concert! We'll miss our home town fans while we're gone. But we'll be back in September!" Matt said to the rather large audience.  
  
With that said the Teenage Wolves bowed and walked off stage.  
  
'I can't believe we leave tomorrow. And I'll be able to see Sora. I wonder why she didn't visit during the summer. As long as I can see Sora again. I gotta thank Gary (AN: The Teenage Wolves' manager.) someday for this...' Matt thought as he and the rest of the band walked to Matt's dressing room to meet their friends.  
  
**Flashback** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very out of breath and exhausted Matt, Henry, Takato, and Takuya burst through their manager's office door. Gary got off his cell once he noticed the very out of breath teens.  
  
"Girls chasing you?"  
  
"Who else would we be running from?" Henry said as he caught his breath.  
  
"Most of them were after Matt." Takuya said nudging Matt in the ribs.  
  
"I'm not exactly proud of it." Matt said slightly glaring at Takuya.  
  
"Yeah, well, the point is: It's not very fun. Those girls are obsessed!"  
  
After Takato said this the girls who were casing them earlier found their way to the window, Jun in front with an "I LOVE YOU MATT!!" banner in her hands. Few had "I LOVE YOU HENRY!", "I LOVE YOU TAKATO!", and "I LOVE YOU TAKUYA!" banners.   
  
"I see what you mean." Gary said looking at the crazed fangirls, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah. It's starting to drive us crazy!" Matt said glaring at their fans, though they ignored it.  
  
"Yes, I thought that was the case. So I set up a little vacation for you guys." Gary said turning back to the teens. "The reason I called you all here is to tell you that you guys are going to Niigata for the rest of the year until September. To get away from those crazy fangirls of yours. I called your parents and they said it was alright. I transferred you to a new school aswell. So, yes Takuya, you'll still be attending school." Takuya looked upset at this."Matt's dad will be with you guys during this whole thing. He got a temporary job there. I took care of all that needs to be doing. All you have to do is pack your stuff...oh, and some furniture." Gary added.  
  
"Niigata? Did you say Niigata?"  
  
"Yeah. Why Matt?"  
  
"Because he has a major crush on Sora."  
  
Matt glared at Takuya.   
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Well Matt, I think you'll be able to see your friend. After all, Niigata isn't that big. (AN: I don't know if that's true. Just go along with it.)  
  
"Really? Cool." Matt acted as if he didn't care much but in reality he was thinking: 'YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! I GET TO SEE SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"You leave in two weeks."   
  
**End Of Flashback** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The band walked into Matt's changing room to be greeted by their friends.  
  
"Hey guys! Great concert!"  
  
"What are you talking about Tai? All our concerts are great!"  
  
"Right. What about your first concert? You know, the one when a certain drummer was completely off tune? Huh, Takuya?" Yolei said dragging out the word "right."  
  
"Uh..." Takuya turned red with embarrassment and everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey! What are we staying around here for? Let's get this good bye party started!"  
  
"Hungry, Davis?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I haven't eaten in an hour! Hey, Matt's paying right?"  
  
"No! Everyone's paying for themselves."  
  
Matt glared at Davis. He already owes him $20.00. (AN: Sorry! I don't know how the whole yen thing works.)  
  
"Fine. I'll pay for myself."  
  
**At The Pizza Place **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you guys are leaving. Don't forget to write to us." Tai said stuffing the last slice of pizza in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah. I won't. It'll be nice seeing Sora again..." Matt said with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Matt? Hello? Earth to Matt. Come in Matt!"  
  
"Don't bother T.K. He's not gonna snap out of his 'trance' for another five minutes." Henry said and T.K. stopped waving his hand in front of his brother's face.  
  
"Man. Talk about pathetic! He brings the letters Sora mails him everywhere he goes!"   
  
Takuya pulled out a letter sticking out of Matt's pocket.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
  
Matt took the letter out of Takuya's hand.  
  
"Hey! That's a record! Matt was only day dreaming about Sora for seven minutes!" Takato said looking at his watch.  
  
Matt blushed.  
  
"I was not thinking of Sora!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Whatever you say Matt."  
  
Matt gave death glares at his band mates, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Speaking of Sora, does she know you guys are moving next door?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Next door?"  
  
"Nope. We thought it'd be fun to surprise her." Henry said ignoring Matt's question.  
  
"We're moving next door to Sora?"  
  
"And Matt." Takuya said also ignoring Matt.  
  
"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"  
  
"Yes. We're moving to 3056 Sakura Street." Takato said finally answering Matt.  
  
"YESSSSSSS!!!"  
  
"Shut up Matt! Or thay'll throw us out!" Tai said.  
  
Matt blushed again.  
  
"Hey I better go. I didn't pack all my stuff yet."  
  
Everyone said bye to him as he got up and left.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
"Better double check my bags."  
  
Everyone said bye to Takuya and Takato as they got up and left too.  
  
"9:00!! The rest of us better get home! It is Sunday after all. We have school. (AN: Hey! It's exactly 1 year later! ^^)" Izzy said looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad we can't say bye when you and the rest of the band leave." T.K. said looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah. But I'll to you guys as soon as I get there."  
  
"You mean as soon as you see Sora."  
  
"Shut up Tai!"   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, we better get going. Bye Matt, and don't forget to say hi to Sora for us." Yolei said and everyone but Matt got up and left.  
  
"Yeah, I will." Matt said as they left.  
  
'HEY!!! THEY LEFT ME WITH THE BILL!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do ya think. Ok, I might have tweaked some ppls' personality. I'm sorry! It just goes with the story. Please go along with it. So please R&R! And no flames please. Go easy on me. I'm new. And please read my other fic, 'This I Promise You.' I already wrote the 2nd chapter and won't update until I get at least 7 good reviews! So what are you waiting for? Review!!  
  
**  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Really Miss You

Hello again! I was just kiddin 'bout not sendin in the next chapter of Band Soul Mates. Ok, I wasn't. But I couldn't resist sendin the next chapter. I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! XD I'm greedy, I know. So in this chapter there won't be Sorato. :( But there will be Sorato in the next chapter! :) The song in this chapter is "I Really Miss You" from S Club 7. It's really old, and I don't listen to them. I just needed the song. Is that it? Hmm...Oh yeah! I want to thank the ppl who reviewed. THANK U DUDETS (and if u're a guy, dude)!!!!! And for the Koumi fan that reviewed my fic(sorry I for got ur name): There's only Mimoe in the first chapter. So from here on it'll be Sorato, Henrika, Tajeri (did I spell that right), and Tazumi. K? That's it.  
  
**Disclaimer: This is a waist of space. I do not own Digimon or the song "I Really Miss You." **  
  
Now on with da fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**The Next Morning** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt's door burst open waking Matt with a scare.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Mat fell out of his bed, tangled in his bedsheets.  
  
"Matt! Wake up! We're picking up the rest of the guys in 30 minutes!!"  
  
"I'm up, Dad." Matt said under his bedsheets on the floor.  
  
"Well hurry up! I don't want to be caught up in traffic!" With that, Mr.Ishida left Matt's room mumbling about Matt forgetting to set his alarm clock.  
  
Matt took the bedsheets off his head and got up. He took a quick shower and got ready for the trip. Once he finished his breakfast his cell phone started ringing.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! It's Tai!"  
  
"Tai? What's up dude? It's six in the morning. Usually you'd be asleep by now."  
  
"Yeah, well, me and the rest of the gang just wanna say bye."  
  
"Everyone else is at your house?! Isn't it Monday today? Doesn't everyone have school today?"  
  
"Relax, Mom. We're at the park, having a picnic, kinda like a little good bye party for you and the rest of the band."   
  
"Then what kind of good bye party is thrown at 6 in the morning?"  
  
"A pretty fun party without Takuya hogging all the food. But then there's Davis, but I was able to hide some food from him. Anyway, we all just wanted to say bye to you all at once instead of you gettin ten phone calls from everyone."  
  
"Speaking of everyone, you guys left me with the bill yesterday!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tai? I know you're there. Answer me!"  
  
"GOOD BYE MATT!!! DON'T FORGET TO SAY HI TO SORA FOR US!!!" That was everyone yelling into Tai's cell phone. It was so loud, Matt had to hold his cell phone away from his ear so his eardrum wouldn't burst. Then the line went dead on the other side.  
  
**At The Park **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was fun. Maybe that should be a new group tradition." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we forgot to do that to Sora. And Mimi. Is anybody planning on moving anytime soon?" Izzy asked.   
  
Everyone shook they're head and continued eating.  
  
**Back With Matt (AN:But we're skipping to when the band's in Mr.Ishida's van)** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, did you guys get a call from the others?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah. They almost broke my eardrum when they said, or should I say yelled, 'good bye'." Henry said holding his left ear. It still hurt a little.  
  
"What?! Did someone say something?!" Takuya yelled.  
  
Henry winced since Takuya was on his left side. Takato shook his head as a sign of 'nevermind'.  
  
"Oh! Okay!"  
  
Henry winced again.  
  
"What about you Matt?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
  
"What ya got there?" Takato said leaning forward and peeking over the front seat, where Matt was sitting.  
  
"N-nothing." Matt said, trucking whatever he was looking at back in his pocket.  
  
"You don't have to hide it. We already know you were reading one of Sora's letters." Takuya said with a sly grin.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Matt said blushing.  
  
"You don't have to deny it. We know you were."  
  
Matt just looked out the window. He wasn't gonna argue. He would loose anyway. Takuya was the most stubborn person he met. More stubborn then himself and Tai put together.  
  
"Takuya, I thought you were death." Henry looked at Takuya suspiciously.  
  
"Nah. I was just joking around. They didn't call me yet."  
  
Henry gave Takuya a death glare, while Takuya just smiled innocently. Then, as if on cue, Takuya's cell phone started to ring. Takuya opened his window, held the cell phone out the window, and pressed the the talk button.  
  
"GOOD BYE TAKUYA!!! DON'T FORGET TO BUY US SOUVENIRS!!!"   
  
Then the other line went dead. Takuya pulled the the phone back inside and turned it off. He smiled at Henry and Takato.  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
Takato rolled his eyes and Henry gave another death glare at Takuya before putting on his head phones and turning on his cd player.  
  
Matt sighed. 'This is gonna be a long trip.' He pulled out one of Sora's letters from his pocket. 'But it'll be worth it. Sora, here I come!' That was his last thought before he drifted into a deep sleep...  
  
**Meanwhile **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!   
  
Sora reached out from under her blankets and turned off her alarm. She sat up and stretched out her arms.  
  
"It just _had_ to be Monday."  
  
She hopped out of bed, took a shower, and put on her red and white uniform. She grabbed her notebook and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. While eating her cereal, she opened her notebook and flipped through a few pages. She stopped at the page with the title "I Really Miss You" at the top.  
  
"Okay. We have the lyrics and the music. We've been practicing this song for a week. We almost have it. Maybe we'll get this right in time for the dance."  
  
When she finished her meal, she put her bowl in the sink and went into the living room with her notebook. Sitting next to her back pack, Sora looked at her watch.  
  
"Only 7:20?! I still have thirty minutes." She looked at her notebook. "I might as well start a new song."  
  
**25 Minutes Later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Sora got off the couch and opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Sora!" Jeri said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Sor." Rika said casually.  
  
"What's up girlfriend?!" Zoe said in the same tone as Jeri.  
  
"Morning! So, are we practicing in the gym tonight?"  
  
"Well I'm free."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool. I just have to write my mom a note saying I'll be out late. It'll just take a sec."  
  
Sora walked into the kitchen and wrote on a napkin:  
  
Dear Mom,  
I'm gonna be out 'til 9 tonight. I'm gonna go out to lunch with the girls after school. Then we're going back to school to practice. After that we're going to Jeri's to study.   
Love ya,  
Sora   
  
Sora left the note on the table where her mom would find it when she comes down for breakfast. Sora then put her notebook in her backpack, grabbed her keys, slipped her backpack straps over her shoulders, and walked to the front door.  
  
"Kay, I'm ready."  
  
**4:00, 3056 Sakura Street **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: Most of the furniture and stuff's unpacked and in they're right places.)  
  
"You think we should wake up Matt now?" Takato asked Takuya and Henry inside the house.  
  
Matt was still asleep in the van. No one bothered to wake him.   
  
"Are you crazy? It's been an hour since school's been out. He'll be really mad since he lost a full 30 minutes with Sora. (AN: So they got there at 3:30, duh.)" Henry said.  
  
(AN: Ok, just to explain why Takato and them didn't visit Sora, it's because they had to unpack the furniture and stuff. And they didn't wake Matt 'cause, they forgot about him. Ok, I'm not exactly sure why but for the sake of the fic, go along with it.)   
  
"Well someone has to wake him. He'll be more mad if he looses any more minutes with Sora."  
  
"Good idea Takuya." Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for volunteering." Henry smirked.  
  
"Wha? What are you guys talking-" Takuya's eyes widened in realization."Oh heck no! I'm not waking him!"  
  
"Well, it was _your_ idea." Takato pointed out.  
  
Takuya was about to say something but Mr.Ishida walked into the room.  
  
"Listen, if it's such a big deal, I'll wake him. We have to get your uniforms for school."  
  
"Thank _you_ Mr. Ishida." Takuya said relieved.  
  
Mr.Ishida walked out the door. Takuya, Henry, and Takato followed but hid behind the bushes as if expecting a bomb to go off. Mr.Ishida shook Matt gently through the open window. Matt slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Matt mumbled still half asleep.  
  
"Um, yeah son. We're in Niigata now but-"  
  
"Finally! What time is it?" Matt interrupted his dad, suddenly 100% awake.  
  
"It's time to get you're uniform for school."  
  
"But exactly what time is it?"  
  
"It's about 4:10."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!?!?!"  
  
"Matt calm down! You'll see your friend after we get your uniforms."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I have to go to work soon and you start school tomorrow. End of discussion."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Takuya, Henry, and Takato sighed in relief. They were glad that was over. They walked over to the van and got in.  
  
**In The Uniform Shop** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe you guys didn't wake me!"  
  
"Calm down Matt. You'll see Sora soon." Mr.Ishida said trying to calm down his son. Matt wouldn't usually act like this. He always tried to avoid girls, but not Sora.  
  
"Hey Matt! Check out the girls' uniform!"  
  
Takuya was standing next to a mannequin wearing a collared white shirt and a _really_ short skirt. Matt's jaw dropped once he saw it. The skirt was at least three and a half inches shorter than the regular Odaiba High uniform.  
  
"Can't wait to see Sora in this, can ya big guy?" Takuya elbowed Matt in the ribs.  
  
"Close you're mouth dude. You're starting to drool." Henry snickered.  
  
"Maybe we should get a bucket. He's in his 'trance' again and you know how long those things last. Remember, his record is seven minutes." Takato looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey guys! I just got off the phone with the Phoenix High (AN:Corny I know!) principal. She said she's giving all the new students a tour of the school in ten minutes. I'm gonna drop you off there and I'm heading to work. I hope you don't mind walking home." Mr.Ishida said putting his cell phone in his pocket.  
  
"Sure Mr.Ishida."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Wait! What about Sor- I mean, what if we have other things to do?"  
  
"Hey! A new record! That was only three minutes." Takato said looking at his watch.  
  
"Matt relax. You'll see Sora after the tour."  
  
"I said 'other things' not Sora!"  
  
"Well you can do your 'other things' after the tour. I don't want you guys to miss you're classes because of your crazy fangirls and the fact the you don't know where anything is. End of discussion."  
  
"Fine." (AN:I don't like these arguments between Matt and his dad. They always end the same way. Sorry 'bout that .:( )  
  
**In The Middle Of The Tour** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And this is the cafeteria." Principal Otsuki lead the group of new students to through the cafeteria. "Next up is the gym."  
  
**Meanwhile In The Gym **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, let's try that new song Sora wrote for what's his name...Matt." Zoe said as she finished setting up her drums.  
  
"I didn't write it for Matt!" Sora said taking out her guitar out of its case.  
  
"Well, you said you started writing it when you were thinking of him." Jeri said from behind her keyboard.  
  
"I said that out loud?!" Sora blushed.  
  
"No, but you just admitted it." Zoe said with a sly grin.  
  
"It would be so romantic if you dedicated this song to him over the radio." Jeri said with dreamy eyes.  
  
Sora glared at her new best friends. Rika rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's just practice."  
  
Everyone nodded and started the song.  
  
_"I called you today, just to hear you say you were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to,  
I couldn't make a sound"  
  
****_Outside The Gym ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And this is the gym. I'd let you all in but right now it's being occupied. Next is the library." The group followed the principal.  
  
' Wait, is that music?' Matt paused at the door, then shook his head. 'Nah. Must be my imagination.' Then he followed the group.  
  
**Inside The Gym** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"I wanna tell you the things I've seen.  
I wanna take you to where I've been.  
And I wish you were here with me.  
  
Don't you know I really miss you?  
Yes I do. Yeah. I really miss you.  
Oh, yeah I do.  
  
I'm writing to say: I had a wonderful day  
hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun hits the sky-I'm alone again  
  
I wanna tell you the weather is fine.  
When the night comes around you are on my mind.  
An I wish you were_ _here with me.  
  
Don't you know I really miss you?  
Yes I do-Yeah. I really miss you.  
Yes I do-I miss you.   
I really miss you. Oh, yeah, I do.  
  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen.  
I wanna take you to where I've been.  
And I wish you were here with me.  
  
Ohhh don't you know that I really miss you?  
I miss you.  
  
I called you today, just to hear you say  
you were not around.  
When the message was through, though I wanted to,  
I couldn't make a sound.  
  
I'm writing to say: I had a wonderful day   
hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun hits the sky-I'm alone again."  
_  
_(_AN: Sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong. I had to listen to my cousin's cd over and over and over 'til I hopefully got it right. Stupid cd! Now I hate this song. =( )  
_  
_"Perfect!" All four girls said in unison.  
  
'I really miss you Matt.' Sora sighed.  
  
**3055 Sakura Street** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: This is after the tour.)  
  
Matt rung the doorbell to Sora's house.  
  
"Yamato! Henry! Takato, Takuya! What are you four doing here in Niigata? It's nice to see you."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi. We're you new neighbors. Is Sora home?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, she isn't. She'll be out late tonight. Would you like to come in?" Mrs. Takenouchi said stepping aside.  
  
"Sure! Ya got something to eat? I haven't eaten since 12!" Takuya said holding his stomach.  
  
"Of course."  
  
**6:00** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but you guys have to leave. I'm meeting a friend in ten minutes. Maybe you'll see Sora in school."  
  
"Okay." Matt said deprest.  
  
They left Sora's house a little disappointed. Matt the most. They wanted to see Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's chapter 2. Hope u like. Sorry that was so long. It took me about a week to type this. Mostly 'cause I'm lazy. :P I'm almost done with chapter 3 and this idea for this fic keeps banging it's way into my head. But that's for like the 4th or 5th chapter. Anyway, I need a new title for this fic. I hate this 1! My cousin forced me to call it "Band Soul Mates"! It was the only title I had for it so...u know. HELP!!! Oh, and sorry, if I change some ppl's personalities. Like Takuya's gonna be a pervert in chapter 3. SORRY!!! And please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Important Note

IMPORTANT NOTE: I NEED HELP!!!!! As u have read in chapter 2 Sora's in a band. And a reviewer put something very important in her review. I NEED A NAME FOR SORA'S BAND!!!!! XD AND I NEED IT SOON!!! REALLY SOON!!!! I can't update 'til I have the name. If no one responds to this note then I'll have to name Sora's band The Lovely Phoenixes. And I don't like that name so if u have any better ones (anything would be better then this) send them in. Oh, and I need a better title too. So PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEE help me out. If u send me a really good title or name for the band I'll give u a little preview of chapter 3. Just put ur e-mail address in the review along with ur suggestions. Thank u. Bye for now. 


	4. Another Important Note

Ok, so here's what's up with this fic. I'm done with ch 3, but school got in the way at first. Then I started typing it but then I had to go to my grandma's house for some time and I forgot to bring it with me so I could type it, so that held me back from updating. So then I went back home and started typing more. Unfortunatly, I didn't get very far cuz I got lazy. Then I had to go outta town for a family vacation (which wasn't very fun at all) and when I came back I wanted to type this fic but I can't find it! I looked all over, but I can't find it!! I'm still looking for it. Please be patient ppl! Give me like 2 or 3 m weeks. The reason why I need this much time is because my house has 4 stories and my fic could be anywhere. I also have to check my brother's room (I remember writing in there while watching him play his PS2) and it's really messy -_-. I'll try my hardest to find it.   
Thanks, and goodbye for now!  
  
  
  



	5. ch3Painful Greetings and ReunionsAnd Alo...

Uh...Hi there ppl. I'm back. And guess what. I didn't need the name for Sora's band for chapter 3 after all. *laughs nervously* So instead, how 'bout I give all of you guys a little sneak peek of this new fic I'm starting? It's at the bottom and I hope, from what you guys have read, that you guys will check it out when I finish the 1st chapter. BTW I'm still deciding on the name so if u have more suggestions, please put it in ur review or e-mail me at Sorato4ever@aol.com. I greatly appreciate it. Oh, and i need a new title for the fic too. So don't be shy to send ur ideas in. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to all u ppl who reviewed and gave me ur ideas for Sora's band name. And thanks for being patient with me! (It turns out that this fic was in the basement....How did it get there, I wonder.....)  
**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon or any songs in this fic. T.T  
  
Note: Check out my friend's fic, My Only Wish by L'arc-en-Ciel. It's really good so don't forget to R&R. ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**"Hey Matt, Sora's not gonna be home soon. So we should go look for her."  
  
Matt turned his head away from the window to look at his band mates.  
  
"But what if she decides to go home early?"  
  
"I don't think so. She never backs out on her plans."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well...." Matt hesitated, "Okay."  
  
"Yes!!" The rest of the band cheered.  
  
"Site seeing here we come! Good idea Henry!" Takuya cheered as the four walked out the door.  
  
**AN Hour And A Half Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"I'm sooo tired. I could just fall a-" Takuya fell asleep on the couch before he could finish.  
  
"That was fun." Henry said plopping down on an arm chair.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we didn't find Sora though." Takato said s little disappointed as he sat in the other arm chair.  
  
"What a pretty bunny. *snore*"  
  
"Looks like Takuya's having the 'pretty bunny' dream." Henry said with a smirk. He knew all too well how the "pretty bunny" dream ended.  
  
"What time is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"What are you doing with that jug of gasoline and those matches? *snore*" Takuya was drooling now.  
  
"It's 9:30." Takato answered Matt's question. "why?"  
  
"You silly bunny. *snore* Why are you putting the gasoline in my hair? *snore*"   
  
Henry was grinning from ear to ear. The dream was getting to his favorite part.  
  
"Yes! That means Sora's home! I'm gonna visit her. Anyone wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm too tired." Takato said yawning.  
  
"Nah. The 'pretty bunny' dream's getting to my favorite part." Henry's grin, if possible, grew bigger.  
  
"Okay." Without wasting anymore time Matt was out the door.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!!! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!! PUT IT OUT!!!" Takuya screamed waking from his sleep. He ran to the kitchen sink thinking his hair was on fire, which really wasn't. (AN: Ok, this happened to me once. Seriously. Sorry if this seems corny to u guys. My cousin dared me to put the 'pretty bunny' dream in my fic for $20. And I'm low on cash, so I took the offer. -_-)  
  
Takato stared at the spot where Takuya started screaming and sweatdropped. Henry was busy laughing his head off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATER HOT!!!!!!!!!!" Came a scream from the kitchen. (AN: This didn't happen to me, but my cousin dared me to put this in the fic for another $5. What? I'm desperate for money! _;;)  
  
Takato shifted his head towards the kitchen. "Uh....."  
  
Henry laughed even more harder. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "It gets funnier every time!" Henry managed to choke out between laughs. He held his stomach in pain.  
  
Takuya walked into the living room with his hair steaming. (AN: That's how hot the water was. Ouch.) He didn't look very happy.  
  
"Stupid bunny!" Takuya said as he sat back on the couch. Henry was still laughing.  
  
"Shut up!!" Takuya glared at Henry.  
  
**Back With Matt **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Matt knocked on Sora's front door. It opened revealing Sora's mom.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi. Is Sora home?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid she's sleeping now. Maybe you'll see her tomarrow at school." Sora's mom answered.  
  
"Okay. Bye Mrs. Takenouchi." Matt said disapointed.  
  
"Goodbye Yamato."  
  
Matt started to walk away while Sora's mom closed the front door.  
  
'Maybe I could walk to school with her.' Matt thought as he neared his new, temperarry home.  
  
**The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Beep! Beep! Beep!   
  
Sora reached from under her blankets to turn off her alarm clock.  
  
"*yawn* Why did I set the alarm clock this early again?" She looked at her clock. It read 6:00 A.M. "Oh yeah. The flyers. I can't believe Zoe forgot to tell me to make a flyer then copy it 300 times yesterday. She just had to call me when i got home last night. And I could've done it last night, but the school was closed so I couldn't use the computer. *sigh* Better get a move on." With that said Sora got out of bed and got ready for school. By 6:45 Sora was ready and left for school.  
  
**7:30 Next Door** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt walked next door to Sora's house in his new school uniform:red pants and a collored white shirt. (AN: That's kinda like my school uniform, except the pants are navy blue. ^_^) He knocked on the front door and Sora's mom answered.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Takenouchi. Is it alright if I walked to school with Sora?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yamato. Sora left already."  
  
"What?! When? She always left for school at 7:30!"  
  
"I remember her saying something about finishing flyers to the Valentine's Dance coming up. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her soon."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Bye Mrs. Takenouchi."   
  
"Goodbye Yamato."  
  
Matt turned the other way and walked over to where his friends were waiting.  
  
"Sora already left, huh?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yep." Matt answered.  
  
"I guess we'll catch up with her at school." Henry said.  
  
"Guess so."   
  
"Then let's go already! What are we waiting for?!"   
  
"You seem to be exited for school Takuya. Are you sick?" Takato asked.  
  
"No. Why would you ask that. I'm fine!"  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"He's fine Takato. He just wants to see girls in their school uniform. You know how perverted he can be." Henry said.  
  
"Hey! That's not true!" Takuya argued.  
  
"Then why are you so exited to go to school?"   
  
"Um.....Well, because......I....wanna see Sora. I haven't seen her for a long time and we're friends too you know."  
  
"Riiight. Okay Takuya." Henry said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's just go to school already. *mumble* Before you two get into a fight." Takato spoke up before Takuya could say another word.  
  
**Lunch Time** **In The Cafeteria ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
'It's been half the day and I don't have a single class with Sora!! What if we don't have the same lunch period? I need to see her!'  
  
'It's been half the day and not a single girl in a skirt! Why are these girls wearing the boys' uniform?! I don't get this school!' (AN: I'm making Takuya a pervert in this one, sorry! But I need someone to be a pervert in this fic. I'm sooo sorry if anyone's mad at me for this. I like Takuya too! He's my 2nd favorite character in the 4th season!)  
  
'It's been half the day and not a single person asked for an autograph! Maybe this vacation won't be so bad without concerts afterall.' (AN:This is Henry thinking btw.)  
  
'It's so crowded in here. I wonder where we're gonna sit.' (AN: Takato, of course.)  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna take a walk." Matt turned towards the door that leads to the soccer and track feild.  
  
"To look for Sora?" takuya asked slyly.  
  
Matt just glared oat him and walked out the cafeteria. Once Matt was out, his eyes scanned the scenery, from the track feild, to the soccer feild. As he was scanning the the far left side of the soccer feild he saw a few trees 10 feet away from the out of bounds line along with colorful flowers. There was also a certain red haired girl standing under one of the trees...  
  
'SORA?!?! Whoa. She's even more beautiful then the last time I saw her. Is that possible?'  
  
Matt Stared at her a few more minutes until a plan formed in his head. He smirked to himself as he calmly, and quietly sneaked up behind her.  
  
**Back In The Cafeteria with Takato, Henry, And Takuya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Hey, anybody wanna follow Matt?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Sure. Nothin' better to do anyway. 'Other then eat lunch.'" Henry said.  
  
"I'm in." Takato said with a smile.  
  
**Back With Matt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
Once Matt was behind Sora, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey baby, I missed you." He whispered in a low, husky voice, in hopes of making her tense and embarassed.  
  
**Back With Takato, Henry, And Takuya** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, isn't that Sora? And Matt?" Takato asked.  
  
They were a few yards away from the scene.  
  
"Yeah, what is Matt doing?" Henry replied.  
  
"Hmm.....Looks like he's whispering something to her......Uh oh, Sora looks mad...." Takuya said, looking into a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Where'd he get those?" Takato asked Henry.  
  
"I don't konw." Henry shrugged.  
  
They both sweatdropped.  
  
**Back With Matt And Sora** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Instaed of feeling her tense up, Sora grabbed one of Matt's arms and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. (AN: Sora flipped him! Lol. ^^ Think karate or judo.)  
  
'OW!!! What the-?'  
  
"JAMIE!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR ME?!?! I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR YOU!!! SO STAY AWAY FROM-Matt?!" Sora stopped yelling when she realized who was on the ground.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Sora." Matt forced a smile through the pain he was experiencing. (AN: Sora must have slammed him pretty hard. Ouch. _)  
  
"Matt, ohmygosh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Here, let me help you up." Sora extended her arm.  
  
"Thanks. Where and when did you learn that?" Matt asked when he was up.  
  
"I take judo with a few friends. We started a few months after I moved. I also take karate."   
  
"Cool. Whose Jamie?"  
  
"This loser jock that thinks I have a crush on him, but I do NOT!! Anyway, enough about me, why are you here? I mean, not that I don't want you here. I'm just surprised." Sora gave Matt a short hug.  
  
Matt was about to explain the whole situation to Sora when he heard three people approaching. They were also laughing.  
  
"Matt, you looked so pathetic on the ground! I can't believe a girl flipped you!" Takuya snorted.  
  
"Yeah, how did you do that Sora?"   
  
"Wow Sora! I always knew you were tough, but I never knew you could flip people! Are you okay Matt?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"Hey guys! I didn't know you were here too!"   
  
Sora put an arm around Henry and the other around Takato.  
  
"Hey! What about me?! Don't I get a hug??" Takuya stuck out his lower lip.  
  
"Aww."   
  
Sora realeased the two boys and gave Takuya a hug.  
  
"Okay, that's enough with the hugging already. Let's eat, I'm hungry." Matt pulled Takuya out of his embrace with Sora.   
  
"What's wrong Matt? Jealous?"  
  
Matt grabbed takuya's collar and held a fist in front of his face.  
  
"Just kidding. I didn't mean it!"  
  
Matt released Takuya while the others laughed.   
  
"C'mon guys, let's go inside. You can tell me why you're here on the way." Sora led the way to the cafeteria.  
  
**Later, In The Cafeteria (AN: They got their food already)** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's cool guys, but how will you survive without music?" Sora asked knowing their obsession with music.  
  
"We'll still practice and make new songs. We just won't have any concerts while we're here." Takuya explained.  
  
"Yeah, and when we get back to Odaiba we'll have a huge concert with all our old songs and new songs that we made here." Henry added.  
  
"Man, it's so crowed. Where are we gonna sit?" Takato asked.  
  
"Sora! Over here!" A girl with long blond hair said waving her arms at her table.  
  
Sora waved back and motioned for Matt, Takato, Henry, and Takuya to follow her.  
  
'That girl looks really familar.' Takuya thought as he followed everyone.  
  
"Hey guys." Sora said when she got to the table.   
  
'That girl...I know her!' Takyua thought when he got a better look at the blond.  
  
"Hey Sora!" A girl with short brown hair and a sideways pony tail greeted.  
  
"Hey." Another girl with brown hair but in a high pony tail greeted.  
  
"Hi Sora." The blond looked up at the guys with Sora. "Who are your friends?"   
  
The guys started putting their trays on the table but didn't sit yet.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize me Zoe." Takuya frowned.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Zoe was freaked out.  
  
"You don't remember, do you? It's me, Takuya."  
  
Zoe's eyes widened at realization.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara?! Ohmygosh!! Is it really you?!"  
  
"The one and only." Takuya grinned.  
  
Zoe jumped and hugged Takuya. Takuya hugged back. The others just stared as they were forgottened.  
  
Zoe pulled back back enough to get a better look at Takuya.  
  
"Ohmygosh!! It is you! I didn't recognize you without the hat and goggles!"  
  
"Hey I use to wear goggles too." Takato spoke up.  
  
"So did Tai, but then he gave them to Davis." Matt had a distant look.  
  
'Who and who?' Zoe and the other two girls sitting thought at the very same time.  
  
"Wow. How many goggle-heads do you know Sora?" The girl with a high pony tail asked.  
  
"Just one and three former ones."  
  
"Hey did that girl just say goggle-head?" Henry whispered to Takato.  
  
"Yeah. You don't think- Could she be....?" Takato whispered back.  
  
"well she sure looks like her. The other girl looks familiar too."  
  
"Yeah. Could they be them?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Henry turned towards the girl with a high pony tail. "Hey, is your name, by any chance, Ruki Nonaka?"  
  
"Yeah, but everyone calls me Rika. Do I know you?"  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"And is your name Jeri Katou?" Takato asked the other girl.  
  
"Uh-huh. How do you guys know our names?"  
  
Henry and Takato smiled.   
  
"Alow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Jenrya Wong, but everyone calls me Henry."  
  
"And I'm Takato Matsuda, formerly known as Goggle-Head."  
  
"Takato!! Henry!!"  
  
Jeri jumped out of her seat and pulled both of the boys into a hug like Zoe with Takuya. Rika just smiled and stayed in her seat.  
  
"It's been so long!" Jeri's embrace tightened.  
  
"Jeri, you're choking us." Takato struggled to say.  
  
Both boys were turning purple.  
  
"Sorry!" Jeri let go of the two boys.  
  
Both boys took in a big amount of air. They started breathing normally soon afterwards.  
  
"It's nice to see you two again." Rika said from her seat.  
  
"Yeah, It's great to see you girls." Takato said with a smile.  
  
"You too." Henry said to Rika. "Oh! And you too Jeri." Henry tried to cover his mistake.  
  
Jeri giggled and Takato gave a knowing look. Henry blushed a light shade of pink and Rika looked confused.   
  
Meanwhile Sora and Matt were forgotten again, along with Takuya and Zoe.   
  
Takuya looked down and noticed Zoe still had her arms around him.  
  
"Zoe, you can let go now." Takuya smirked.  
  
Zoe jumped away from Takuya. She was blushing furiously.  
  
"Sorry! I-um-didn't-um-wellI-uh....sorry." Zoe stuttered.  
  
Everyone laughed and Zoe turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"So how do you guys know eachother?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, me and Rika only know Takato and Henry. We don't know the guys Zoe was hugging." Jeri said.  
  
"Remember that time we found out that all of us were digidestine/tamers? Well I went to the Digital World with Takuya and three other kids. And I'm guessing Rika and Jeri went to the Digital World with those two." Zoe pointed to Takato and Henry.  
  
"Yup, but we also went there with four other kids." Rika said.  
  
"Sooo....How 'bout a propper introduction? I'm Takato Matsuda."  
  
"My name's Jeri Katou."  
  
"Mine's Jenrya Wong, but my friends call me Henry."  
  
"Ruki Nonaka, just call me Rika."  
  
"Hi, I'm Izumi Orimoto. But you can call me Zoe."  
  
"I'm Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"Yamato Ishida. Just Matt's fine."  
  
"And I guess you guys already know I'm Sora."  
  
"Well, now that we all know eachother's names, let's sit down, eat, and talk. There's still plenty of lunch time left." Zoe suggested. Everyone aggreed and sat down, and started talking.  
  
**Later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang, indicating there was ten minutes left of lunch period.  
  
"I should get going. If I'm late for history again I'll get detension." Sora started to get up.  
  
Zoe nodded,"We should go too."   
  
"Yeah, before 'they' come." Rika agreed.  
  
All four girls left the table before any of the guys could question them.  
  
"Who's 'they'?" Takato asked the rest of the guys.  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
Matt just shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Sora! Wait up! I need to ask you something!" A boy with wlack hair shouted and chased after the girls.  
  
After the boy was out the cafeteria doors more people started getting out of their seats and started following when the noticed who he was chasing.  
  
"I wonder why so many people started following that guy." Takuya said.  
  
Heanry and Takato shrugged but Matt didn't look too happy.  
  
'If that guy's gonna ask Sora out, he has another thing coming!' After that thought Mat ran out the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Where's he going in such a rush?" Takato asked.   
  
"Probably to class. His room's all the way on the other side of the building." Henry said. (AN: They already memorized the school map.)  
  
"Well my class is really close by, so I guess I'll go a little later. I didn't finished lunch." Takuya took a bite out of his pizza sliece.  
  
"Same with me." Henry said, then took a sip of his soda.  
  
"I guess I'll stay for a bit. Mine's pretty close too." Takato said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry I took so long. Anyway, a little note on the songs I'll be using in this fic: I'll be using a lotta punk and Linkin Park songs for another band in this story. But I might use a little pop only because those certain songs are good for certain scenes. And now for the sneak peek at my new fic, but first, the summary:  
  
One month after Sora Takenouchi was born she was kidnapped. At the same time Myotismon steals her digi-egg, digivice, and crest from Genni. He turns the crest of Love into the crest of Hate. Her kidnappers work for Myotismon and have raised her to be evil. Soon, as Sora gets older, Myotismon gives her a special ability to turn into a digimon (kinda like spirit evolution in season 4). Myotismon's mission for her is to find the digidestine in the real world and find their strengths and weaknesses. SHe's also been told not to fall in love or Myotismon would kill her, but what happens when she meets Yamato Ishida?  
  
Okay, now for the preview of the fanfic:  
  
"QueenDevimon!"   
  
A Gazimon ran up to a silhouette fighure and bowed down before it.  
  
"What is it?" The figure asked sharply.  
  
The Gazimon shivered slightly at the tone of her voice.  
  
"Lord Myotismon needs you in his chambers."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am. Lord Myotismon didn't tell me."  
  
The Gazimon prayed QueenDevimon didn't get mad and take out her anger on him. Instead, she sighed with annoyance and started walking towards Lord Myotismon's chambers. The Gazimon sighed in relief once he couldn't hear QueenDevimon's footsteps.  
  
"Gazimon?"  
  
The Gazimon froze half way in the process of standing up.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am?" THe Gazimon replied shakily.  
  
"Make yourself useful and get me some water and put it in my chambers."   
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
QueenDevimon smirked, then continued walking to her destination. '_Pathetic digimon.' _She thought as she turned a corner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all for the preview. Not much, I know. But that's all I wrote for the fic. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you guys will check it out once it comes out.   
  
Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
